


El Lobo Del Bosque

by KryptidWriter



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Because werewolves, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight and Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Good Friend Gus Porter, Good Friend Willow Park, I don’t know fluent Spanish so please correct me if I misspell something, I saw the betas and just HMMM soft babies, Mild Language, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Esteem Issues, Transformation, Werewolves, the blight parents are morally ambiguous, they aren’t vulgar and violent like others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptidWriter/pseuds/KryptidWriter
Summary: Luz never believed in the legend of El Lobo Del Bosque. It was a simple fabrication to scare unruly children into obedience. Nothing more, nothing less.Oh, how wrong she was....Title roughly translates to “the wolf of the forest”.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Camila Noceda & Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	El Lobo Del Bosque

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is kinda an experimental thing to get me back into writing full time. I don’t know if this will update frequently or at all. Unless you all enjoy this story, then I’ll happily write more chapters!
> 
> I don’t know fluent Spanish! So correct me if I misspell words or phrases!

There was a folktale that surrounded the humble town of Creswell, Oregon. 

The tale of El Lobo Del Bosque, a folktale only told to disobedient children of those who had never encountered such a creature. Decades ago, the townspeople would warn about a fearsome creature so terrifying the mere mention of its name would strike fear into the hearts of even the oldest of residents. The first signs were mutilated livestock carcasses scattered around the fields, the howls echoing through the starless night, the gigantic pawprints running along the muddy riverbanks; and then people would start vanishing, showing up mauled and eaten outside the forest lining the town. 

Only one has managed to escape El Lobo's wrath, but not without the inevitable consequences. (Mr. Belos face was mauled beyond recognition. Poor thing has to wear face coverings now). 

Everyone knows it's best to stay indoors when nightfalls or else this creature, no- monster, will have itself a feast. Though, some townspeople still reported seeing shining golden eyes lurking outside their windows. 

…

…

Luz Noceda has never taken the legend of El Lobo seriously. 

She never strayed far outside the boundaries of her town, her mothers constantly reminding her of the dangers the outskirts held. She had been largely confined to the comfortable atmosphere of her family home- though it's not to say she hadn't snuck out to explore the heavily wooded forest. Luz considered such stories to be nonsense, nothing more than make-believe created by adults to scare children into obedience, another boogeyman that haunted children until they realized the tale held no truth to it's name. 

"Don't go too far out, Mija! El Lobo is going to get you!" 

"Kiddo, you know not to walk along the forest line. El Lobo could be lurking around there!"

"Turn down that music! You could attract El Lobo!" 

Did her parents really think she'd believe these fabrications? 

Her mothers had sent her off to gather groceries in preparation for dinner earlier that morning, with a strict command to arrive home by sundown- Mija, you know of the dangers at night!- Luz hadn't taken the warning with much seriousness. She knew the dangers that could lurk during nightfall, she knew to be aware of each pathway she took during the evening and which to avoid. 

Tonight, however, has her almost on her knees once she steps forward. Only a few steps forward and she crashes into something, her left leg embedded inside a hole extended deep within the earth, the pit swallowing her leg just beneath her kneecap. She winces, positioning herself and flipping onto her back, shoulders blades digging into the rough tree-roots peeking beneath the soil. She attempts to pull herself free but the stabbing pain shooting through her leg hindered any further movement. 

Rubbing her sore appendage, she grumbled bitterly, "Stupid animals, diggin' stupid holes," 

A twig snapped in the distance, causing her to pause-mid motion. 

Her head swiveled in the general direction of the mysterious noise, expression warping from that of mild annoyance to slight unease. She peers over her shoulder and finds the silhouette of a figure standing at the forest’s entrance, head bowed and shoulders slightly hunched as the streetlamps glow behind them. When she notices her staring, the figure’s head raises and Luz pushes the box cutter's release with her thumb immediately. 

The stranger raises a hand and waves, “Ay, you alright over there?” 

Slowly, the figure trudges forward, dead leaves crunching beneath her feet. She circles around the injured girl, both staring wordlessly for a few elongated moments, before the girl seemingly shakes herself awake, “Ay, beanie. Talk to me, okay? I won’t hurt you, I promise. You okay?” 

She hesitates before lifting her head and meeting the stranger's gaze- and what she saw surprised her. Inside of the intimidating visage she'd expected to see, she instead came face to face with a relatively normal-looking teenage girl. She took in the notable features- golden eyes, mint-green hair, and the rather formal clothes she donned- before drifting her gaze upwards and staring into the most gentle and compassionate eyes she had ever witnessed. The sheer compassion reflected gave her enough courage to speak, nodding, "I think I hurt my ankle, but other than that, I'm fine. Gracias, Ms."

The stranger seemed flustered by the thanks, smiling sheepishly and crouched down besides Luz. "Ah, it's no problem, really! Couldn't just leave you here, y'know? Figured you needed a little help." 

Luz giggles despite the overwhelming embarrassment spreading through her body. She sheathes the blade of the box cutter and tucks the instrument into her front trouser pocket. "Y-yeah! I definitely needed it!" 

The stranger smiled, a warm toothy grin that made Luz wonder how she'd ever perceive her as scary. "Anyway, I'm Amity. You got a name?" 

"Luz," A pause lasted between them for a moment before she continued, jokingly saying, "Aren't you gonna help me home? Don't want El Lobo coming to get us!"

She stiffened, shoulders hunching and staring blankly. For several moments, she remained deathly still, and Luz started to wonder if she’d perhaps said something wrong. But almost instantaneously, that compassionate smile was pinning it's way back onto her company’s face, a breathy laugh escaping her throat, “People will believe anything these days, no? So dramatic…” 

The drastic change in personality left Luz mentally reeling from the tonel whiplash, thoroughly bewildered to format an acceptable response as Amity spoke up again. "Uh, I don't think it's the best idea to walk you home, though. Your parents might not take too kindly to some rando like me showing up with you." 

"What? But I'll just tell them that you helped me!" She protested, scrambling to her feet despite the forming bruise. “They'll give you all the pozole you'd like! My place isn't that far from here! We can-"

"Listen, Luz," Her voice turned sharp, making any words formed inside her throat shrive. "Here's what you're going to do. You're going to go home. You're not going to tell anyone you saw me, and you're going to forget about me. Okay?"

For a moment, she had become overwhelmed with confusion. How could she possibly not want anyone to know about her deed? If it had been Luz, she certainly wouldn’t mind the attention brought upon someone relating her good intentions to others or the other consequences that sprang from it. But a nagging thought inside her head made her reconsider in the moment, to think more critically about the situation and from Amity’s point of view; perhaps she simply wasn’t comfortable with the newfound attention it would bring. It would be wildly inconsiderate and disrespectful to ignore her wishes, even if Luz wanted to desperately inform her parents about what had transpired tonight. 

She solemnly nodded her head after an elongated moment. “Okay… "

The green-haired girl smiled. "Hey, don't be so sad. You're going to thank me for this later, trust me," She sprung from her crouching position and swiftly staggered deeper into the darkened forest. "Now, get going! It's almost sundown. Goodbye!" 

Luz stared as she disappeared into the forest, footsteps slowly fading into the quiet chirps of squirrels and crickets. She wanted to extract more information out the girl but- ay- what good would that do? Her newfound companion wasn’t too keen on sharing personal information with a complete stranger, and trying to passive aggressively prod the information out of was bound to be a fruitless effort. 

Luz let out an exasperated sigh, taking a moment to adjust her seaweed green dress shirt before staggering towards the direction of her family home. The girl’s elusive behavior and attitude had raised numerous questions, and having inherited her family’s stubbornness meant that she wouldn’t settle any insufficient answers to said questions. Whether she’d actually get the opportunity to meet the mysterious girl once more, only thorough searching and passive aggressive questioning could tell.


End file.
